Enemies can save you, If you ask nicely enough
by Dot-co.Uke
Summary: America and England are in an economic crisis, Alfred is the one who has to go and ask Russia for help as his economy is now so great.  Rated M for later chapters and language, no warnings inside just straight to the story. May change that later. AmeRus.


Footsteps were heard on the cold winter's night, the crunching of snow underfoot was soft, yet crisp as it was the only thing to give sound on the cold, Russian night.

The young American, tall for his age, had been sent by his boss to visit the place and re-unite an old... well , it definitely wasn't a friendship. More like an acquaintance, an acquaintance he could argue with.

"Tch... Commie bastard."

This was all that excited the blonde's mouth, as he neared the taller man's home.

Said commie bastard, was sitting by his fire, reading. The cold nights did nothing to him, as after all, he _was _the cold. He _was _Russia.

He and his boss had discussed, trying to make amends with America. But Ivan would be damned if he ever apologised to the capitalist pig. He had done nothing wrong in his eyes, and it was a mutual hatred. Why should he try to make things better when they had established the fact that they hated each-other, right from the very beginning? Anyway, it's not like Alfred would make the first move , so he had decided that he wouldn't. Closing his book with a sigh, he stood up, going to the kitchen to make some tea. Yes, it was English, but he found it really _did_ warm him up when it was cold.

Alfred sighed. He had reached the Russian's door, and it was proving hard for him to swallow his pride and nock. America and England were both in a recession, and Russia's banks were just filling up with money! He needed some help and his boss was forcing him.

'Why do I need a boss anyway?'

Was the breathy thought drifting through his mind. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the Russians door. After a few seconds of waiting he grinned, no one was in and he could definitely say he tried and not get into trouble! Hastily turning around, he started walking away.

"Pryvet Amerika."

Alfred froze, then shook it off and turned around quickly, wearing a huge, false grin on his face.

" Yo Russia, Ivan, Dude! " Laughing nervously, he walked up to the door, patting the cold country's back.

"Can I come in? I gotta talk to ya!"

'Jesus Christ...' Was the only thing running through the white blonde's head. Alfred had actually come to see him? Ah, yes. He remembered why now. America and England were have a down-turn in their economy and his own was just increasing. Nodding, he let the blue eyed idiot into his home.

"Da, Amerika. You may come inside."

He stepped aside and let him inside his home, just praying that he wouldn't magically bring out a hamburger and eat the greasy meat in his home. He closed the door with a smirk, a smirk aimed at no-one in particular, but more like something he could appreciate himself.

The wretched American was being, slightly, shy for himself. He hadn't sat down, but he _was _touching things without permission, or even asking what they were. Okay, that's taken back. He was asking what they were as he touched them.

" Dude! What's this cool thingy here? Oh and this!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ivan watched as the fool was poking at a Russian doll. With a giant sigh, he sat down on one of the three sofas, placed in a shape that finished the square, using the fireplace as one of the sides.

" Sit down , idiot. " He stated calmly, not in the mood for Idiot antics, but still somewhat amused at the fact that Alfred had come to him for help.

Looking back at Russia, he sat down before what the taller , and somewhat bigger, nation had sex registered in his brain. As it did, a look of anger flushed onto his face.

" I'm not an idiot you fucking co-!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself, after all , his boss had threatened to take away his McDonald's gift card if he screwed this up. Glaring at the elder man, he sighed.

A look of triumph was etched onto Russia's face, it wasn't noticeable to people who hadn't known him for a while, but considering America had been his enemy for many, many years, he know that the look would be very clear to him. Smirking slightly , he raised his eyebrows in false pretence, the fake little smile working it's way back onto his face.

"Come Amerika, I will make us a snack, then you can tell me whatever it is you seem so desperate to say."

With that, the Russian left the room, while the dumfounded American was left with a shocked look on his face.

Sighing, he stood up, deciding to go and check on the Russian and he casually followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
